<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Sliced the Emptiness Into My Skin by bromeliadslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585689">You Sliced the Emptiness Into My Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromeliadslove/pseuds/bromeliadslove'>bromeliadslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moonlight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, very light angst tho, will about snaps someone's neck and hannibal is in love with the aesthetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromeliadslove/pseuds/bromeliadslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will nearly snaps a man's neck on a case because of the lock the man placed on his child's door, and Hannibal is curious why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moonlight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Sliced the Emptiness Into My Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal watches Will nearly snap a man’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s fascinating to see the emotions play out across Will’s face. People who say Will is stoic or emotionless just don’t understand how to read him--it’s all in the way Will moves his jaw, that tight twitch of the muscle right by his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will has a man in a headlock, and he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to twisting the man’s chin<em> just so</em> until the man's ragged breath ends completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal considers his options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He freely admits that he is curious to see the effects on Will should he kill again, this time without the excuse of self-defense to accompany him. However, this would not be Hannibal’s first choice for Will’s first murder. Hannibal wants Will’s first murder to be slow, without the rush of adrenaline, with time to consider each action and choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Hannibal touches Will’s arm, lightly enough to keep from startling Will and firmly enough to make sure Will feels Hannibal’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will,” Hannibal says quietly, “you are better than this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will jerks his head slightly to look at Hannibal. The color has drained from Will’s face, and he looks like a stranger when he snarls, <em>“You don’t know that.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Hannibal says. “This man will receive his dues from a court of law. I would prefer that the same does not happen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something flickers in Will’s eyes, and Hannibal almost expects Will to kill the man, regardless of Hannibal’s advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will relaxes his grip on the man slightly, and the man sucks in a large breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to ask about it?” Will asks abruptly during their next appointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything with Will is abrupt. He is all sarcasm and outbursts and bitter comments. Every now and then, Hannibal wonders if Will is saying them </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hannibal or </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hannibal. From what Hannibal understands, it is often a little of both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to talk about it?” Hannibal asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Will snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is going to be one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> sessions, in which Will will glower at nothing and everything as he practically spits every word in Hannibal’s general direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Hannibal says. “What would you like to talk about instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will presses his fingers against the arms of the chair, his skin going white under the pressure. His left leg is bouncing slightly. Some might take it as a nervous tic, but Hannibal can see the fury in Will’s jaw that is translating to a shaking leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had a lock on his kid’s door,” Will says. “On the </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal waits patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say anything about my mother, I will kill you,” Will warns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal fights the urge to smile because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Will just might, considering the emotional state he is in right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t think of it,” Hannibal says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gives Hannibal a long, cold look, and Hannibal wonders how many people have implied that Will’s parents are the reason for his uniqueness in the past. Hannibal likes the oddities about Will, the way that Hannibal could easily pick him out in a crowd, the fascinating way Will’s mind assembles the pieces in a puzzle. Hannibal is thus loath to attribute these things to Will’s upbringing. It’s offensive, in Hannibal’s mind, to chalk everything down to parental trauma, even though many things stem from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a boyfriend,” Will says. “It didn’t go well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Past tense used to describe romantic partners rarely bodes well,” Hannibal says dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughs harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not go well,” he says, his voice reaching a dangerously low note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal studies Will. The implications of Will bringing up an ex-boyfriend after mentioning how a murderer put a lock on the outside of their child’s door is disturbing, and Hannibal would ordinarily pursue this topic further. But Will is already standing and pacing, his lips tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about this right now,” Will says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is, of course, your decision,” Hannibal says. “But my door is always open, should a time come when you change your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looks mutinous at the thought, and Hannibal feels something stir inside of him. Not pity, of course, because Hannibal could never muster such a lowly emotion for the likes of Will Graham. But there is a fury that is steadily rising on Will’s behalf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it,” Will says. “I’m never not going to be fucked up because of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will clams up, and Hannibal can tell that, this time, Will is truly done with the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It does not take long for Hannibal to find the boyfriend of which Will spoke. Will dated a man named Julian Anderson a while back and lived with him for little over a year before moving out and cutting off all contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal has to plan things carefully, of course. It would not do for Anderson to die almost right after Will told Hannibal about him. This is okay. Hannibal has the time and the patience, and Anderson has earned them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, Anderson was intolerably rude.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Leave a comment below or come chat with me on tumblr: maybe-theres-a-god-above.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>